


Be Our Star

by springbreeze



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: A moment before the curtains rise, on a stage where everything is his.Happy birthday, Kensuke.





	Be Our Star

“Whoa, it’s packed out there.”

Looking out just offstage at the twinkle of orange penlights and cameras, Kensuke ran a hand through his hair, attempting to stifle the tingle of anticipation crawling down his neck.

“Are you nervous, Ken?” Next to him, Ryota patted his back, only the slightest hint of teasing in his voice.

“It’s no different from our usual performances.” From the other side, Kouki placed a reassuring hand on Kensuke’s opposite shoulder. “And we’re behind you all the way.”

“I know that.” A playful retort in the only way he knew how, but Kensuke felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders. “It’s just rare to be the center of attention, you know? We always do everything together.”

It was what he loved the most about Growth.

* * *

 

“A birthday concert?” Kensuke echoed, blinking rapidly.

Mochizuki looked up from this clipboard with a nod. “That’s right. What do you think? It’s an opportunity for you to thank your supporters.” Suddenly, his normally stoic face relaxed into a smile. “And for your fans to thank you, of course.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, Ken.” Kouki added, his expression obviously pleased. Mamoru beamed as well, eyes sparkling.

“You should do it, Ken-kun!”

Kensuke looked at the other three members in turn, at a slight loss. But his gaze met with Ryouta’s last, and held—wondering, pondering.

But Ryouta only nodded encouragingly in return, with a smile that left no further doubts.

“Let’s do it, then.” Even as his own words escaped his throat, Kensuke did not bother to restrain the grin forming on his own face.

An idea suddenly struck him.

“But there’s something I want to do.”

* * *

 

“It reminds me a little of our junior days, being a back-up dancer.” Pulling a little at a lock of hair in his face, Ryouta cast a glance to Kouki. “To think that we’d be doing this sort of thing again…”

“Isn’t there a big difference this time, Ryou?” Adjusting the transparent shawl draped over one arm, Kouki looked back up with a fond sort of pride. “We’ve never been more willing to do it.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Ryouta let out something like a cross between a huff and a chuckle. “Ken gave this dance to us, after all.”

Kensuke felt a burning sensation rise up the back of his neck and into his cheeks. “Don’t put it in a weird way,” he mumbled.

Kouki laughed a little. “Ryou didn’t say anything untrue, Ken. You choreographed your own dance and ours. It’s nothing short of amazing, so be proud of it.”

“You can be sure Kou and I won’t mess up, so you’d better not either,” Ryouta chimed in, not quite unkindly.

Always, always, the perfect words. Always, always, knowing exactly what to say.

“Ken-kun!”

Mamoru’s cheerful stage whisper from behind, and suddenly his hands landing on Kensuke’s hair to ruffle it energetically. Kensuke yelped in protest, raising his arms to protect his hair from further assault. “Don’t ruin the hairdresser’s work!”

“Sorry, sorry!” The most unapologetic of apologies, but Mamoru was beaming at him, the way he had on the day Mochizuki had made the concert announcement. “It’s finally your birthday too, Ken-kun, and you get to spend it on a big stage like this. I’m proud of you.”

The fierce affection he was being showered with from all sides was entirely too much, and Kensuke managed, in indignant embarrassment, “It’s only because all of you are here!” A cold sweat forming on his palms, a fire entirely flooding his face, but his heart soaring as if it would never settle. “If Mamoru wasn’t playing piano, if Ryou and Kou didn’t agree to dance with me, I…” What was it he wanted to say, exactly?

“I wouldn’t… have anything.”

The sound of silence that settled between them, oddly contrasting the audience’s distant chatter.

“You’re an idiot, Ken.”

Kensuke’s gaze snapped up—when had he looked away?—at Ryouta’s dismissive voice. Ryouta was staring at him, something hard gleaming in his eyes. “You’re an idiot,” he repeated, striding forward and lifting Kensuke’s hand, squeezing it to the point it was almost painful. “You’re the only one who thinks that.”

Kouki reached out next, his hand overlapping Kensuke’s and Ryouta’s, exceedingly gentle, as gentle as the words that followed. “Ken, you’re nervous, aren’t you? It’s fine to be nervous.” Gentle words, yet tempered with the steel that Kensuke had come to associate with when Kouki was acting their leader. “But it’s the same for us. If we didn’t have you today, and always, we wouldn’t have anything either. But we do. We have your song, your dance, and you.”

It was only natural, but Kensuke still started as Mamoru added his hand to the pile, smiling the way he always seemed to unconsciously smile when they were reminded that Mamoru was older. “And if that’s not enough, just call for us. Right?” Kensuke’s eyes widened at the familiar lyrics repeated back at him. “Ken-kun.” His name, said simply, warmly.

The heat had faded from his face, only to gather at the corners of his eyes, just a little. “Mmhm.” Slowly, Kensuke lifted his other hand and placed it on top, a different sort of warmth flowing through him from their joined hands. “…Thanks.”

A buzzer sounded, and the stage began to darken as they looked up.

“It’s time to start,” Ken said quietly, looking back towards them. He made to release the others, but suddenly, Ryou, Kou, and Mamoru pulled him forward and he nearly toppled into their outstretched arms.

“Ken,”

“Ken.”

“Ken-kun,”

Three sets of whispers in his ears, filled with so much joy.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ken, Ken...!!!! Happy, happy birthday!
> 
> I feel like choreographing his own dances eventually would be a very Ken-like thing to do...
> 
> I don't know if I made it clear enough, but of course the song that Ken is performing is Planetaria.
> 
> I'm at [here on Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/tomodachimeter)


End file.
